Persona 3 : Another Tale
by AcaciaLeaf
Summary: To her, the most important person in this world is her brother. Her only family, her only sibling. Even if it's hard to face the past she had been leaving, she won't run away anymore and face it head on. [A Persona 3 Fanfiction, with a bit modified timeline]
1. Chapter 1

_Time never waits._

 _It delivers all equally to the same end._

 _You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be..._

* * *

( **?-Late Night** )

"Next stop ... Iwatodai, Iwatodai ..."

She blinked once she heard the announcement. She looked up, trying to remember where she was. After a while, she remembered where she was and what will happen.

She's on her way to Iwatodai. She's inside a train.

The place was familiar to her, since that place was the one where she lost her parents ... and her sibling. Her only family that still lived, but she never saw her sibling once the accident happened. If not because of the family photo she had with her, she probably would've forgotten his face.

Arisato Minato. Her only family that remains.

And that's one of several reasons why she moved back to the town where her parents died.

Even though it's painful to face past and memories, she should keep moving on.

* * *

When she arrived at the station, she let out a sigh and stared at her Mp3 player. Time shows 23;59, it's almost midnight here. She kept listening to the song that played on her Mp3 while walking outside the station area.

 _Tick ... Tock ..._

A minute passed. It's already midnight.

Suddenly, the song which had been playing on her Mp3 was stopped. The light on the station had been turned off, and the area which was bustling before midnight suddenly fell into silence. But as i nothing happened, she keep walking past the station gate.

The road was filled with strange-looking coffins. No one but her standing in the midst of midnight.

Normally, it would be creepy, but she's already used to this.

She keep walking until she arrived to her destination. The place where she will spend most of her time here-or at least, for one year. Whether it will be exciting or boring, it was her to decide, but what's important for her is that ... her brother, of course. She already knew that Arisato Minato was living here.

With a smile formed on her lips, she opened the dorm's door and entered.

* * *

 _Though it's only for one year,_

 _It will be memorable for me, right?_

 _That's why,_

 _Let's get along._


	2. Chapter 2

_Even though it's hurt, or even hard_

 _Let's just move on_

 _Even if it's only for one year, let's survive_

 _Together_

* * *

( **Iwatodai Dorm** )

When she entered the dorm, it was all dark. She unplugged her clipped red earphones and looked around. Probably everyone still asleep?

"Welcome."

She almost gasped when she saw a boy with short faded black hair suddenly stood in front of her. He's wearing black-and white striped pajamas and a pair of sandals. For some reason, she felt something unusual when she stared at the boy's blue eyes.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time."

She blinked. This boy is waiting for her ...?

"If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract."

The short-haired boy handed her a paper, with something written on there. She tried to read it, but it's hard due to lack of light, but she noticed a word 'contract' written on the paper. She squinted her eyes, and finally able to read the word written on the paper.

 _'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will_.'

"There's no need to be scared," the boy chuckled, "it only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

He gave her a pen. Below the words, there's a blank sign to write a name. She's actually a bit hesitated, but in the end, she took the pen and write her name on the blank sign.

 _Arisato Minako._

After she writes her name on the paper, the boy smiled. He took the paper and stared towards Minako, the girl almost gasped once again when the paper on his hand suddenly disappeared, "Very well." he said.

"Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away," he chuckled a bit before he moved backward and his form slowly disappeared between the darkness, "and so it begins ..."

And then ...

" ... Who's there!?"

Minako heard someone shouted from inside the dorm. She can't see very well, but from the voice, it must be a girl. When she squinted her eyes again, she had a clearer view of the owner of that shouting voice. It really is a girl, with brunette hair. She's wearing a pink sweater jacket with loose red ribbon and a black miniskirt.

"How can you be ... But it's ...!" she stuttered, "don't tell me ..."

It seems she saw Minako as a threat, since she's looking at the girl with a frown. She's panting, almost looked like she's scared, which makes Minako wondered. She reached to her thigh, where she kept a ... gun, inside the holster.

Wait, she have a gun? And she's going to ... shoot?!

"Wait!"

Minako heard another voice, which seemed to be a woman's voice. The brunette girl's movement got interrupted. Right after that, the light was turned on, and now Minako can see better. Before her, there's two girls, one of them had an elegant curly red hair. She's wearing a white bluse with big red ribbon.

Those two clearly wearing Gekkoukan High School's uniform, with a bit modification, but who cares?

"I didin't think you'd arrive so late," the red haired girl said towards Minako, on second glance, that girl is actually a beauty, and she seemed somewhat mysterious with her bang covered her left eye, "my name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

Minako smiled a bit, "Nice to meet you."

The brunette girl, who had been standing beside Mitsuru, tilted her head, "... Who's she?"

"She's a transfer student. Just like _him._ It was a last minute decision to assign her here," Mitsuru replied, "she'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

"Please wait a minute," Minako interrupted, "by him ... do you mean ..."

Mitsuru at first raised her eyebrow, she gasped a bit before nodding, "Ah, I see. You're related to him, right?"

"Related to who?" the brunette girl asked, "I'm a bit lost here ... And anyway, is it okay for her to be here?"

"Let's see ... since she's related to _him_ , then the probability of her having the 'potential' twice higher than a normal person. Or at least, let's think so," Mitsuru replied, "oh, before I forget, this is Takeba Yukari She'll be a junior this spring, just like you, and your brother."

Yukari's eyes widened, "Wait, what?! You had a brother living here?!"

Minako smiled, "Well .."

"Takeba, this girl is Arisato's twin sister," Mitsuru explained, "her name is Arisato Minako."

Yukari stared at Minako, still with her eyes widened in surprise. Of course, everyone who knew her and her brother would gave her the same reaction. She bet that Yukari will comment that she and her brother are nothing alike.

It's true, though. Which is why she never denied it.

"I - I see ..." Yukari replied, which make Minako a bit surprised, "nice to meet you, Minako-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Takeba-san." Minako replied politely, "by the way ... can I ask why you have a gun, Takeba-san?"

Yukari's eyes widened in surprise, she looked away from Minako, as if trying to hide something, "Uh ...you know, it's kind of like ... my hobby?"

"You know, for nowadays, it's for self-defense," Mitsuru replied, and for some reason, Yukari looked relieved when Mitsuru did that, "but of course, that's not the real gun."

Minako nodded slightly even though she's not very convinced. A high school girl using a model gun for self defense? That's just ... illogical. What if a police come to this place and saw her trying to use that gun? She can be jailed because of that.

But then again, that's not her bussiness.

"It's getting late," Mitsuru said, interrupting Minako's thoughts, "you'll find your room on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night, you'll met your brother tomorrow."

Yukari nodded a bit, she smiled towards Minako, "I'll show you the way, follow me."

Minako followed Yukari towards the ladder, meanwhile Mitsuru still on the living room. Who knows what she will do in the midst of midnight? Not like it's her problem, though. Why should she bother about that?

When they arrived at the second floor, Yukari pointed towards the hallway, "Your brother's room is over there. Makes sure to remember that, if you want to go to his room."

"Wasn't my room on this floor as well?" Minako asked while tilting her head.

Yukari shook her head, "Of course not. This floor is reserved for male. The girls' rooms are on the third floor."

Minako nodded a bit before she followed Yukari to the third floor.

* * *

It appears that Minako's assigned room is on the furthest door. Yukari stopped in front of the room's door and turned towards her.

"This is it," she said, "pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall."

Minako smiled, "Yeah, I'll try not to forget that!"

Yukari chuckled a bit. This is the first time she laughed to Minako, even though they just met five minutes ago. Who knows if they'll be friends later, right?

"So? Any questions?"

When Yukari asked that, Minako fell silent. Not because she doesn't have anything to ask, but it's because there's so many things she wanted to ask. Like, that contract, and that boy ...

But she decided to not ask about that.

"Um ..." Minako replied, "Takeba-san ... did you get along with my brother?"

Minako's question seemed to affect Yukari's expression. That girl looked somewhat uncomfortable when Minako asked that. She lets out a sigh.

"Can I be honest?" she asked, "the truth is, your brother also just moved to here recently, so I didn't get to know him well ... but for some reason, he seemed distant, and reluctant to talk to others ... oh, it's just my opinion, since I barely knew him."

Minako smiled, "I see ..." she nodded a bit, "please get along with him, Takeba-san. He's probably like that, but he's actually a nice person. Well, it's as long as I remembered, though. Even I didn't know him that well ..."

Yukari raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Minako looked at the floor, she felt quite hesitant somehow. Talking about her brother to another person that's unrelated to their family always make her feel quite uncomfortable. But since she's the one who brings this topic, she should've tell Yukari a bit about their life.

"My brother and I ... we got separated for quite a long time," Minako replied, "well, we're just little kids back then, so I didn't really remember about him. And I'm sure he didn't remember me as well. So, just let it be."

"Is that so ...?" Yukari muttered, she smiled warmly towards Minako, "don't worry about that, okay? You'd definitely get to know him well. You're siblings, after all. And I'll make sure I'll try to get to know him well."

Minako chuckled, "Thanks, Takeba-san!"

"By the way ... can I ask you something?" Yukari suddenly asked, she looked hesitant for a while, "on your way here from the station .. was everything okay?"

Minako blinked for a while, before she faintly smiled, "Yeah."

"I see ..." she nodded, " ... never mind, then. I'd better get going. I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay?" she smiled before walking towards the staircase, "good night!"

Minako watched as Yukari disappeared after walking down the stairs. She stared at her room's door for a while before she decided to enter. She felt really tired, she probably should get some sleep.

But even though she thinks like that, everything were just a beginning for her. A new tale will be written on her journey, and it will begin after she sleep that night. []

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Hello again! I'm trying to write P3 fan fiction, since Rian's story was stuck ... in my brain, lol.**

 **This story still followed original plot of Persona 3, but with a bit modifications. Like, the protagonists should've been arrived at the dorm at 4/6, but since this is about Minato and Minako, I made a slight differences on their arrival's date. Let's just say that Minato arrived at 4/3 instead of 4/6, since Persona 3 events started at that date, and this story's center is Minako, I used that date for her arrival.**

 **The rest of the story is still the same, and again, with a bit modifications. I also slightly altered Minako's personalities to match the theme, but it's not changed completely.**

 **Please leave a review for this story :3**


	3. Chapter 3

( **Monday, 4/7** )

"Minako-san? It's me, Yukari. Are you awake?"

Minako was preparing herself when she heard Yukari's voice from outside her room. She quickly tied her ribbon and opened the door. And there, Yukari was standing before the door, with her school uniform as well, she smiled when seeing Minako's outfit.

"It seems you're ready to go, huh?" She said, "Kirijo-Senpai asked me to show you the way to our school. You're ready to go, right?"

Minako smiled, "Of course!"

"That's great. Now, let's go."

* * *

During the way to school, Minako and Yukari chatted together while seeing the view of Tatsumi Port Island from the train's window. Her new school, Gekkoukan High, was located near the station.

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your school wasn't like that, huh?"

Minako shrugged, "I've never take a train to school before, so .. yeah."

"What kind of response is that?" Yukari chuckled, "and this is my favorite part ... when it feels like you're gliding over the sea. Bet you already know about Tatsumi Port Island, but in case you didn't know ... it's a man made island, and there, our school was built on the middle."

Minako followed where Yukari was pointing. Right now, she saw a huge white building from the window, behind the building, she noticed several windmills were located. The school looked fun, at least that's what Minako thought.

After walking for a while from the station, both of them arrived at the school gate.

"Well, here we are," Yukari said with a smile, "welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

"I hope so." Minako replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, let's go inside. The ceremony will begin soon, you know."

Both of them quickly went inside the school's building.

* * *

"Minako-san, you're okay from here, right?" Yukari asked when she changed her shoes into the ones every students will wear on the school. She placed her shoes on the locker, "you should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty office is right there to the left. And ... that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

Minako thought for a while, she's actually curious about Yukari's class.

"What class you're in, Takeba-san?" she asked, "and to begin with ... I don't even know where's my classroom."

"I don't know, I haven't checked it either," she pointed towards the bulletin board, which is crowded with students right now, "I think they posted it on the bulletin board."

She decided to check it later. When she finished changing her shoes, Yukari tugged Minako's back. She looked worried.

"Hey, about last night ... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" she whispered, "oh, and we're going to meet your brother after this, right? Let's hope that he's in the same class as you. I'd better get going now ... see ya later!"

Minako watched as Yukari left the shoes' lockers area. She decided to go to the bulletin board and search for her name.

It's quite hard to find her name when she's standing between the crowd, but she finally managed to find a small note with her name on it. Arisato Minako, class F. And she even spotted Yukari's name in that class, as well as ... her brother's name.

It seems that the three of them are in the same class. Minako wondered if this is a good thing or not?

She quickly left the bulletin board and go to the Faculty Office. When she entered the room, a woman with brunette hair was flipping through some papers on her hand. When she noticed Minako's presence, she stopped her activity and said, "Oh, are you the new student?"

Minako nodded as a reply. The teacher turned to the papers on her hand while frowning, "Hm ... Arisato Minako ... oh, you have a same family name with Arisato Minato? Are you siblings?"

"Sort of." Minako replied.

"I see ..." the teacher muttered, "11th grade, correct? Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places ... Let's see ... in 1999, that was what, ten years ago? Your parents ... oh."

The teacher quickly stopped, and she stared at Minako with a guilty expression, "I'm sorry ... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand."

She put the files on the desk next to her, "I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Toriumi!" Minako replied with her usual cheerfulness.

Toriumi chuckled, "Such enthusiasm! We could use more go-getters like you. By the way, have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F, that's my class."

 _So she's my homeroom teacher?_ Minako thought to herself.

"But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

Minako followed Toriumi out from the Faculty Office towards the school's auditorium. Her school days will begin soon, and somewhat, it makes her quite excited.

* * *

( **Auditorium** )

Minako seated next to Yukari, which seemed like she had been expecting Minako to sit there. When the principal stand on the podium, he begin his speech.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means ..."

Minako no longer listened to his speech. Instead, she's paying attentions to some students whom sitting in front of her right now, whispering to each other. It seems they're talking about her as the new transfer student.

"Hey, have you seen the transfer student? I mean, the girl one!"

"Yep. I've seen her, too. She came to school with Takeba-san!"

Yukari looked like she was having a goosebumps, but she didn't try to show it. Minako decided to remain silent as well.

"I hear talking. And I believe it's someone from Ms. Toriumi's class ..."

Minako heard another teacher from another class was talking, and when he said so, she noticed Ms. Toriumi's expression changed She frowned towards the talking students, "Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!"

Despite of those teachers' small quarrel, it doesn't seem like the rumors about her and Yukari will stop anytime soon ...

* * *

( **Classroom, 2-F** )

Minako let out a sigh after the last period bell rang. Today is quite a long day-since she got bombarded by the students on this class about herself . Well, it can't be helped. She's a transfer student, after all. And don't forget, her brother also a transfer student.

She noticed her brother sitting on the seat behind Yukari's seat. He didn't say anything to her, which is quite normal. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that she's his sister, and even didn't seem to care. Minako already knew about this, and she's fine with that.

As long as he didn't see that as a problem, then it's okay.

She was about to greet her brother, until a guy with a baseball cap over his head suddenly came to Minato, " 'Sup, dude?"

Minato looked surprised, Minako bet that guy was dozing off before the baseball-cap guy greeted him.

"Eh, what kind of reaction's that? To have two transfer students in this class, seriously, is something wrong?" the guy mumbled, mostly to himself, he stared at Minako, "haha, you look like a deer in headlights."

"What do you want?" the twins asked him, which make Minako raised her eyebrow.

"Whoa, at least let me introduce myself!" the guy replied with a grin, "I'm Iori Junpei, nice to meet ya two!"

"Can I call you goatee?" Minako asked with sarcastic tone.

"So rude! But well, I often get called like that though," Junpei laughed a bit, "I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. And yeah, I know how tough it is bein' the new kid. So, I'm just coming to say ... hi! See what a nice guy I am?"

"Is it?" both Minako and Minato replied with sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on, at least say 'yes', will ya ...?"

"Serves you right, Junpei Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on? And did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

Minako spotted Yukari standing behind Minato's seat, she looked somewhat annoyed towards Junpei. And from her way of calling this guy, it seems they've known each other quite a long time, since she's calling him by his first name.

"Ah hey, it's Yukaricchi! I'm just bein' friendly, ya know ..."

Yukari chuckled, "If you say so ..."

She turned towards the twin, "Now that I looked at you two, you _did_ similar to each other in another way. Anyway, don't be bothered by Junpei, alright? He's probably an idiot, but he's a nice guy."

"So rude, Yukaricchi!"

She laughed, "Anyway, it's really a coincidence, huh? For you two and me in the same homeroom. "

Minako smiled, she turned to Yukari with her bright smile, "But it's good, I'm glad to have a friend!"

Yukari looked surprised when Minako said that, she smiled, "Do you mean me? Well .. I'm glad, too that we ended up in the same class ..."

"Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun!" Junpei cried, "oh, and by the way, what do you mean by this guy and Minako-tan are similar?"

"Geez, Junpei, don't you notice their family names?" Yukari replied with annoyance, "they're siblings!"

"What?! They look nothing alike!" Junpei replied with an exaggerating reaction.

Minako stared at her brother, which is saying, _Whatever,_ through his expression. She knew that her brother was too lazy to say it. He's always like that, so Minako already knew it.

"Siblings didn't have to be so similar to each other, right?" Yukari shrugged.

"By the way, Yukaricchi and Minako-tan ... you guys knew each other? I heard that you two came together this morning," Junpei said with a grin, "a couple of cuties like you, walking side by side ... the whole class was buzzing about you."

"Ugh, could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that ..." Yukari sighed, "I'm already used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad spreading rumors like that?"

Minako smiled, she actually didn't really mind abut it, though.

"Anyway, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei? And Arisato-kun, you better watch out. He might do something bad to your sister."

"I'll make sure he don't do anything." Minato replied, short as usual, but Minako knew he's actually worried about her which make her quite happy.

After saying that, Yukari left the classroom. Junpei scratched his head and let out a sigh.

"What is she, your nanny ...?" he replied, "not like I wanna do something like 'that' to my classmate, though."

Minato gave Junpei a sharp gaze. Like a beast trying to scare it's prey, Minako chuckled a bit when she noticed this.

"Ah, wait! Let me get this clear, I'm not trying to hit on her, 'kay?" Junpei quickly explained, "I just wanna say, if you guys have a problem, just tell me! I'll help ya two as much as I can!"

"Thanks!" Minako replied with her usual cheerfulness, again.

"Haha, no prob! My door's always open, so to speak."

After talking with Junpei for a while, Minako and Minato decided to go home together after separated ways with Junpei. At first, that guy insisted to walk both of them (mostly to Minako, though) to the dorm, but Minato bluntly reject it by saying that it's not necessary.

Minako felt bad for Junpei, but whatever. She can talk as much as she wants to him tomorrow, so just let it be for today.

* * *

( **Iwatodai Dorm** )

When the twins arrived at the dorm, the first thing Minako noticed was Mitsuru sitting on couch while reading a magazine. She noticed those two's presences and said, "Welcome back."

"We're home." Minako replied, feeling embarassed for saying that. Minato, on the other hand, didn't seem to care.

"Both of you, I should warn you to not be outside on your own during night, it's too dangerous," Mitsuru suddenly spoke while flipping her magazine, "anyway, you must be tired, you two should go to sleep now."

Minako nodded as a reply, meanwhile Minato only glanced for a while towards Mitsuru's direction, before he went to the stairs.

"Ah, wait, Minato-san!" Minako said as she followed the blue haired guy to the stairs.

* * *

How does it feel to call your own brother with honorifics?

To Minako, it feels really awkward.

But it's not like she had any other choices. Even though they're siblings, they barely knew each other. They're more like strangers which haven't meet before today. She had to resist the urge for calling him 'big bro' so things won't get awkward all of a sudden.

Minako followed as Minato went to the second floor, and even followed him to his room.

" ... Your room's not in this floor." He said.

"I know."

Minato let out a sigh. Could it be he's bothered by Minako's presence?

"If I'm bothering you, then I'll go back to my room ..."

Minato shook his head, instead, he walked towards a table on the other side of the hallway and sit on the chair. It seems that Minato wants her to sit too, so she decided to sit across him. This is the first time Minako feel really awkward talking to someone. And moreover, she felt awkward talking to her own brother. Isn't it weird?

The blue haired boy didn't seem to be bothered by Minako's awkwardness. He just stared at her with his blank pale blue eyes.

"You probably wouldn't remember ..." Minako said, more like muttering to herself, "but ... did you remember what happened ten years ago ..?"

" ... I did."

Minako nodded, "I see ..."

There's a long silence between the twins. Minako felt uncomfortable with this silence, but what should she do?

"I ... I'm sorry," Minako spoke, she looked at the table, "I know ... it must be hard on you too. But I'm not with you during that time ... You probably ended up like this because no one's staying with you, right? I know how it feels ... to be alone."

She grasped her skirt. What is she saying? Her brother definitely didn't care about that kind of thing, so why she said something like this to him?

But that's her true feelings.

She knew how hard is it to be alone, when you need your family the most. She had to fake her smiles so everyone around her wouldn't get worried and decided to not telling anyone about what she truly felt. She knew, those people will only pitying her, and she hates it. She didn't want to be pitied, she still can live even without her parents with her.

And she knew Minato had the same hard time like hers. Probably because of that, his personalities becomes like this. And she feel really responsible for this, since she's not by his side when he needs someone to lean on. But ... is it right to blame herself for this?

Minato stared at his twin sister. To Minako's surprise, he patted his sister's head gently. As if trying to calm her down, even though he didn't say it out loud. The warmth from his hand makes Minako calmed a bit.

"It's okay," he replied after a long silence between them, "it's not like I hoped for it, anyway."

Minako blinked. Her brother is totally unlike her. He's strong enough to carry those lonely feelings with him, and didn't cry even a single tear. Is it because he's a guy?

"But you have to hope about this from now on," Minako replied with a faint smile, "no matter what ... I don't want to get separated with you again. It's painful .. to be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore ..."

Minato stared at her. His gaze wasn't sharp or cold as usual, instead, it's somehow normal and ... gentle, if Minako had to describe. He pulled his hand from Minako's head.

"Um ... Minato-san ...?"

"Quit calling me that. Just Minato's fine."

Minako smiled, "Okay then, Minato ... can I ask? Have you ever regret about ... our parents' death?"

Minato remained silent, it seems that this subject is really sensitive to both of them. Even Minako grimaced a bit when she asked that, she should change the topic.

" ... It's already late," Minato suddenly spoke, "see you tomorrow."

Minako was about to say something, but she decided to hold it back and smiled, "Good night ... Brother."

After saying that, Minako gave hima little hug, and then quickly ran towards the stairs with a red face.

She really can't resist the urge to call him 'Big Brother', after all. []


End file.
